


Indigo Stitches

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Makaracest, Self Harm, Sex, Troll sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz is in a dark place and his baby brother Gamzee lights his way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so sorry about this. Basically I was reading something and THIS sprang into my head. It needed to be written. I may add more later, but for now, this is it.

The razor made a small crash as it was thrown across the bathroom. It landed in the sink and splashed purple all over the mirror. Kurloz groaned as he slid into the lukewarm water, the swirls turning a ghastly shade of indigo. Gamzee pounded on the door, but he ignored it.

“Kurloz, I swear to fuck, I will break this motherfucking door down if you do not let me in!” 

The door rattled, and for a moment he was afraid his baby brother was serious. The banging ceased though, and he heard him slump against the wall. 

“Bro, please...” Gamzee sounded so broken, but Kurloz couldn’t let him see himself at this moment. 

He was broken. He knew he needed help, but refused to ask, even from his family. 

…

Gamzee put his head in his hands and began to sob softly. He wanted to help, but couldn’t. Ever since Meulin’s accident, Kurloz had shut everyone out. He had sewn his lips shut to prevent anyone else from getting hurt, but in doing so had shut the one person out who loved him most. 

The more Gamzee thought about it, the more furious he became. He stood back up and began shouting at him again, because he couldn’t think of any other way to communicate with him.

…

Kurloz smiled as the freshly sliced skin burned in the water. The indigo sludge seeping from his skin made him happy, if only for a second. If he focused on that pain, he forgot for a moment what had happened. 

After a while, he began to worry. The bleeding wasn’t slowing down. He began to feel light headed, and tried to puke over the side of the tub. The force ripped his stitches and purple began flowing down his chin. He tried to yell, but didn’t have the strength. 

Then everything went black..

…

Gamzee heard him making a fuss, and then nothing. He felt sick, and resumed his pounding on the door. After a minute with no response, he braced himself and kicked at the handle. After several good kicks, the door flew open. What he saw made him sick to his stomach.

Kurloz was half submerged in a tub of purple water, with fresh blood all over his face. He was still half clothed, but was unconscious.

Gamzee pulled him out of the water and grabbed a towel, wiping the blood off his face. 

“Those goddamn stitches…” Gamzee saw the discarded razor and decided he was done. He grabbed it out of the sink and cut the ropes away, allowing his dancestors mouth to fall open. He heard a groan escape his throat, which caused him to panic even more.

“Kurloz, wake up, c’mon motherfucker! WAKE UP!!!” he slapped the older troll in the face one, two, three times. He was rearing back again when his eyes fluttered open and looked right into his. They both began to cry, and before he realized it, Kurloz had pulled him into a kiss. It was hot and sticky, but his tongue found its way into the others mouth and all thinking ceased. 

…

When Kurloz kissed Gamzee, he expected him to pull away in disgust, but found he needed it just as much. What seemed like hours passed before the younger troll pulled away. He kissed him once on the forehead before picking him up and carrying him to his room. 

“W.. what are.. you doing?” his throat felt like it was on fire and everything hurt. Gamzee looked at him before leaving. Kurloz thought this was a rejection, but the younger Capricorn quickly returned with a first aid kit and some water. 

“We need to patch you up, you stupid motherfucker.” He gave him a small smile and took the water. It was ice cold and felt like heaven. 

…

After he was all patched up, Gamzee turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down to see Kurloz’s indigo eyes staring back at him.

“Please stay.” He looked so small and broken, but he knew he needed to do this, for both of them.

He slid one arm around the bigger troll and slid next to him, aligning their bodies so they were face to face. 

He cupped Kurloz’s face and kissed him lightly, pulling him close. He licked tentatively at the swollen lips and suddenly Kurloz was on top of him, clawing at his clothes. He hadn’t changed, so his usual attire was soaked in blood. The shredded garments were discarded on the floor and Kurloz was everywhere, kissing, biting, sucking his way down Gamzee’s body.

He stopped at the large purple bulge, wrapping his long skeletal fingers around it, watching the purple fluids run down his arm. He licked it off each finger, watching Gamzee shudder.

The smaller troll flipped him over and ground their bulges together, both of them groaning at the sudden contact. He positioned himself at the entrance of the others nook and waited for permission. 

One look was all he needed before he was slamming himself into Kurloz, again and again. He stopped long enough to let the other find its way into him, and he flipped them back over so the older was on top. 

Kurloz had never experienced anything quite like this. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain from the fresh cuts, the fear of being able to speak again, or the thrill of being with his brother, but he was loving every second of it. He let out a short cry as Gamzee raked his nails down his back, and then bent to bite the others neck. 

Gamzee knew neither of them would last much longer, so he pulled the other close and kissed him roughly before thrusting a few more times. The release brought tears to his eyes, and after a couple short thrusts, Kurloz released as well. 

They embraced for several minutes after, not moving or saying a word, until Kurloz began to snore softly. Gamzee laid them both down, pulled a blanket over them, and whispered an “I love you, motherfucker.” into his neck. He was almost asleep when he heard a very faint “I love you, too.”


End file.
